Friends Stay Together, Forever
by KylieHeartStrangerThings
Summary: When she disapears, they know she's alive. Now they have to find her and bring her home. Once that happens, maybe she and the boys can live a somewhat normal life, if the lab is not looking for her.
1. Finding Her

Hawkins, Indiana. December 20th, 1983

It had been more than a month, but that did not sooth the pain of losing her. His heart ached in a way he could not describe. Dustin, Lucus, and even Will, was sad about losing her. But that was different. It _was_ different.

They were in the basement, as usual, playing D&D. They knew Mike was sad about losing her, and they tried whatever they could to make him smile, which worked occasionally. None of them believe El is gone, they know she is alive, they KNOW it.

They had already decided to go look for her tonight. Mike couldn't take his mind off of her. All he was thinking was; is she ok? Is she cold? Is she hurt? Is she _alive_? All these questions were running through his head at once.

When no one could concentrate on the game anymore, and his parents weren't paying attention, they snuck out the back door and into the woods. Dustin was the first to break the silence,

"So, where do you think she might be", he asked atheistically.

"Wherever she is, I hope she's ok", Lucus said.

They walked through the woods a little, talking about all sorts of things, from D&D to the lab and Eleven. Will was silent most of the time when they talked about Eleven, cocking his head when they talked about some event he was not there for. He enjoyed hearing them talk about the good times with Eleven, the way a smile crept on to each of their faces and their eyes lit up. He couldn't help but smile at moments like these.

They all jumped when they heard a creak in the woods. They looked and saw nothing, not a sound. Then they heard footsteps crunching leaves. The looked at eachother, fear not hidden. _HOPPER!_ They hid behind a big tree, watching. "He's putting Eggos in some sort of wooden box" Dustin somewhat questioned. "But why" Mike asked. Hopper seemed to hear them and looked over. To their surprise, he didn't see them. Then, Dustin adjusted his feet, making a loud " _crunch"_ sound. Mike whisper-yelled, "Shit". Hopper started walking toward them. "I see you kids, come out", Hopper said looking strait at the tree.

The kids slowly walked out from behind the tree reluctantly. Hopper glared at them, and he started to speak, "What are you doing", he said trying to stay calm by failing. The kids could hear the aggressive tone and fear fell through all of their faces. Mike was the first to speak, "Eleven is alive, isn't she", Mike said calmly yet excited. Hopper's face fell blank of any emotion, then he looked desperate and scared as he grabbed Mikes shoulders lightly and said, "You got to promise me you won't tell anyone about this moment, you understand me? Yes, I mean, I think so, maybe? I have been leaving food and everytime I come here it's gone. Who knows. Maybe I'm feeding wild animals, but I don't think so", Hopper sounded unsure about almost every word he said, but the kids believed it all.

All the sudden, Will started coughing really loud and spit up a slug. Before anyone could say anything, Will disappeared.

"It's so cold", Will says, his voice cracking. Everything is covered in vines and slime. He see's a girl, Eleven, he thinks, in "Castle Byers". "Will", her small voice squeaks out. She looks terrified, yet relieved. "I'm here", Will exclaims in a comforting tone. "Where are you, how do I get you out of here," Will says, fear very visible in his voice. "Castle Byers", Is all she is able to get out before Will is back in the real world, worried eyes all staring out him. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, MAN", Dustin shouted. "It's been happening since I came back from the Upside Down, I spit up a slug then go into the Upside Down", Will said as calmly as he could, which was not very calm. "Wait, you were in the Upside Down", Mike said, confused. Will just nodded as a response. "And, I think, I know, I saw her, Eleven. She knew my name and fit the description you gave, and, you won't believe me", Will stated excited, but the last part dryly as if he actually believed no one would believe him. "What did you see, Will", Lucus said, not trying to be mean but he knew it was important. "She said she was at "Castle Byers", my old fort", Will said as still as he could, since he was still shook about the whole experience. " What are we waiting for?! Let's go", Dustin said excitingly.

When they arrived, everyone was still. _Breathing!_ They all heard it. They all ran toward the fort, but Mike stopped them at the door. "Let's have two people go in, instead of all of us, Me and Hopper will go in, you guys wait and I'll tell you when to come in, understand", Mike asked. They all nodded in agreement. Mike and Hopper slowly walked in, but Mike ran toward the pillows when he saw her.


	2. Eleven

Hello, I decided to write Fanfiction since I love to read it so much. I did not put authors notes on the last one because I didn't know how, and I still don't. So if you guys could tell me, that would be great! This is my first time and I'm only 12 years old so no hate please Anyway, On with the story!

He found her. He did it. He embraced her into his arms, and she let out a small "Mike". Her eyes shone. She was beautiful. He loved her and he never wanted to let go. But he was interrupted by Hopper clearing his throat really loud, and Mike go the hint. Mike backed up a bit, but didn't let go of her hand. "You guys can come in now", Mike stated louder than he had to and the boys piled in the door, rushing to El's side, Lucus holding her other hand, as a friend. But Mike didn't like it, he wanted him and only him to hold her hand. But it was fine. He _was_ her friend.

Hopper suggested they go home and he will take care of Eleven for the night, but none of them went for that. It was seven o'clock, and they had to go home _some_ time. So, they decided they will all go to Mike's house and explain what happen, then call Joyce and have her come over so they can find out what to do.

Once they were home, they called Joyce and she said she would be there "Faster than you can say 'where's Joyce'". They explained everything from before when Will was missing and his mom was so worried about Eleven and felt so bad for her. Joyce arrived within two minutes with Jonathan and they decided Eleven would stay with Joyce. Joyce would school her and get her ready for public school next year. Mike was trying to talk to her about her being able to join AV club with him and his friends, but was interrupted by Joyce saying that she was going to give El a bath and get her some clean clothes. Nancy had brought over some clothes she thought were small enough to fit El. She even brought her a nightgown with different-color hearts on it.

"Whoa, your hair has grown since I saw you last", Joyce lightly chuckled, earning her a smile from Eleven. Nancy came in and brought in the nightgown, which Eleven loved. They took off the torn dress with blood on it to see all of Eleven's cuts and bruises. They got her in the bath and she was pretty silent, except for answering a couple questions. They found out about how she survived from the Eggo waffles Hopper was leaving, and how she got back from Will. But when Joyce found out he was in the Upside Down, she had some questions for Will. Even though she was worried, she kept her mouth shut while she bathed El. Once they were done, they got Eleven in the nightgown and decided she would sleep there tonight and go to Joyce's house tomorrow. Mike tucked her in inside the fort, and he was going to sleep on the couch in the basement tonight.

Joyce entered the living room to see Will, Dustin, and Lucus, waiting as patiently as they could. They wanted to know if Eleven, _their friend_ , was ok. They were scared she would be hurt and not live. Right as Joyce walked in, the boys were on their feet asking questions every-which-way. Joyce ensured them she was fine and said Dustin and Lucus could go an see her, while she had a chat with Will.

"So, how did you get to the Upside Down", she said, worried written all over her face and voice.

"W-What", Will shouted, scared she found out.

"El told me you rescued her from the Upside Down by going there", Joyce stated as an explanation.

"Ever since I got back from the Upside Down, I am able to travel in and out of the Upside Down. But I can't control it. I cough up a slug an-", Will was cut-off.

"A slug", Joyce yelled.

"Ya, a slug, it's disgusting, but it happens, then I go there, the Upside Down, for a few minutes, and I can walk explore the world without getting hurt", Will told his mother, trying to not worry her too much.

Meanwhile in the basement, the boys were discussing all the things they could do with her, like the arcade, riding bikes, and playing D&D with her. She loved the ideas the were talking about, and they even read a book to her. They decided they would sleep over at Mikes tonight to stay with El. Then Will came down to check on El. This was the first time they could actually meet. The girl who basically saved his life.

"Hi, El", Will said enthosiactantly.

"Hi, Will", she said almost exactly the same.

"Tomorrow your coming to live with me and my mom", Will exclaimed.

Thanks for reading I'll update soon! I love writing this and I LOVE Stranger Things BYE!


	3. Mileven Love

Authors notes: Hey guys! I LOVE writing this! This is the 3rd chapter I'm writhing today Please leave your reviews, follow and like! Anyway, on with the story!

Will sounded very excited as he told El about how much she was missed and how she was safe and she could live a normal life. Eleven's face lit up as Will explained so many knew things to her. Mike couldn't help but stare at her, which Will and the other boys noticed, Will smirked and said "I'll give you guys some alone time". Mike and Eleven's cheeks turned red, which caused the other boys to laugh so hard their sides hurt. Once the boys left the room, Mike said,

"I'm happy your home", a smile coming across his lips as he remembered a while back when they were in the bathroom about to kiss when Dustin had interrupted.

"Me too", she giggled, also remembering the moment.

Mike couldn't stop himself, he _had_ to, it was like the whole world was counting on it, he leaned in, enclosing the space between them as he sealed his lips to hers. A few moments later, pulling away, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Both their cheeks were burning, and they could feel it. It was so peaceful, until…

"Well it's about damn time", Dustin basically screams, as all their friends start screaming like girls after their boyfriends text them back. Their teasing is all good natured, and they're not being mean pursay. After they're done with they're teasing Mike sucks up his courage and says,

"It's not the first time".

"WHAT", Lucus and Dustin scream at the same time.

"In the cafeteria, when you guys were getting chocolate pudding", Mike says, trying to get them to remember.

"Ohhhh", they both say almost at the same time.

"Wait, when", Will asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, it was when you were in the Upside Down", Mike said as if it were a normal thing to say.

"Awwwwwww, you guys are so cute together", Lucus teased, though he meant it.

"I agree", Dustin exclaimed, a smirk across his face.

Mike shot them a glare.

"You know were just teasing", Lucus says, lightly tapping his friend on the arm.

Mike can't help but smile at his friends, knowing how much they care about him. He looks back at El, who's cheeks look sunburnt. He chuckles, which makes her cheeks go _almost_ back to normal. They decided to finally lie down and go to sleep.

They wake up to Karen yelling from the top of the stairs to get up for school. They're glad todays they're last day until winter break. Eleven wakes up to from her voice and decides to get up. She throws on some jeans and a sweater Nancy gave her. She likes the sweater because it's pink and it reminds her of the dress she wore.

"You look good, El", Mike said to Eleven as she came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Thank you, Mike", El says back, remembering her manners Dr. Brenner taught her. It was one of the only things normal dads do that her papa did.

"Ya, you look nice", Lucus says sincerely.

"Very pretty", Will says, being her brother and stuff.

Everyone looks at Dustin who has a bagel stuffed in his mouth.

"Huh", Dustin tries, but fails, to get out.

"Oh ya, you look good", Dustin says looking over her.

Authors notes: I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring, but I have big things ahead, so don't worry! Please review and tell me things you would like to see in further chapters! By sure to follow and favorite! BYE!


	4. Troy

Authors notes: Hey guys I know I've been writing a lot, but all these ideas are fresh on my mind, so they're always better while you're thinking about them Anyway, I probably will be updating every other day(Because my mom does not want me on the computer all day everyday, lol). Also, I guess I have been spelling Lucas wrong, sorry about that There is a lot of violence in this chapter, so if your sensitive about that, don't read this. Well, on with the story!

The boys are at school, getting ready for Science, their favorite subject. Mike can't help but think of Eleven. He knows she's ok now, but what if the lab is still looking for her, what if the portal is still open, what if there is another monster, _what if, what if, what if_ … He doesn't know where all of this worry is coming from, he was fine before the last time they kissed. Maybe he became more protective after that. _Who knows_.

 _Meanwhile,_ at Joyce's house, Eleven was getting ready for her Math test Joyce set up for her. Eleven picked up on school subjects very easily, and Joyce was beginning to think Eleven was ready for public school. She was especially good at Science and Math, for some reason she just seemed to be able to figure it out herself when Joyce would give her a Math problem, even if she hadn't explained how to do it yet. Eleven ended up getting the _whole_ test, all the questions, right.

After school, the boys had planned to meet at the park with Eleven. When they got there, the boys started talking about school.

"Did you see Grace Johnson in Math today", Dustin questioned.

"Who", Will asked.

"You know, Grace Johnson, the prettiest girl in Hawkins, in her own opinion", Dustin answered, cringing at the 'prettiest girl' part.

"I don't think she is the prettiest girl in Hawkins, I think El is", Lucas said and smiled.

"Hey, she's mine", Mike said laughing and lightly punching his friend in the arm. It was funny because anyone could see that El had eyes for Mike and Mike only, and that Lucas did not have a crush on El.

All the sudden, while the boys were laughing, Eleven gasped, causing the boys to quickly look at her. Approaching them, an evil glint in they're eyes, was Troy and his bigger side-kick, walking toward them.

"Hey losers", Troy scoffed.

"I know you are, but what are we", Eleven said, remembering Hopper telling her what it meant and to say it if anyone was mean to her. The boys started laughing.

"Ya, you just got roasted by a girl", Dustin laughed.

"Good girl" Lucas and Mike said in unison.

Troy did NOT think this was funny, but he just smiled and walked over to El and said,

"You're coming with me".

"No, she's not", Mike said.

"Shut up, Frogface", Troy grimaced.

Troy grabbed El's arm, she let out a small yelp of pain, but then silenced.

Lucas, Mike, Will, and Dustin got ready to fight him.

"Let go of her!" Will yelled being a very protective brother.

"Asshole!", Lucas yelled.

"Fuck off", Mike yelled.

El looked scared out of her mind. Lucas and Mike took action and pushed Troy over while Will and Dustin comforted Eleven. Eleven had a giant red mark where Troy had grabbed her. Troy's side-kick pushed Lucas off and into the swings. Then he picked up Mike by his arm and threw him against the monkey bars. He immediately passes out. All his friends rush over to him, after they quickly help Lucas, who is not very hurt, up. Troy quickly cups El's mouth and runs away with her while the boys are trying to wake up Mike. Eleven trys to use her powers, but can't because she can't see Troy, and she can't use her powers when she can't see the target. She starts crying and Troy feels the tears on his hand. Once they get away from the boys enough, he lets go of Eleven, looks her in the eye, and says,

"Thank god were away from those losers. I saved you from them. You don't have to date frogface no longer, you can be my girlfriend".

"Let…Me…GO", El yells, giving him the death stare while tears fall down her face.

Meanwhile…

Mike woke up. He was dazed and everything was blurry. They offered to take him to the hospital, but he said he was fine. They dropped the argument of taking him to the hospital when he could tell them how many fingers they were holding up and he could walk. Then, they looked around and didn't see EL.

"Where's El", Mike asked trying to hide his worry but failing.

"Uh oh, Troy. He must of took her. We have to find her. What if he hurts her", Lucas says, obviously worried also.

"TROY TOOK MY SISTER", Will screamed, being the most worried.

"What are we waiting for, let's go", Dustin says, nudging Lucas and looking at Mike and Will while hopping on his bike.

The boys were screaming El's name, getting scared when she didn't answer. Then they saw her. Behind a tree with Troy, fear in her eyes. But then, Troy grabs her face with on hand, squeezing her. She shrieks with pain. Then, Troy gets thrown against a tree about ten feet away. Somehow, he doesn't pass out. But, Troy's sidekick slaps El across the face. The boys run over and attack him, and, surprisingly, winning with him surrendering.

Authors note: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this was a little violent. I was writing what came to mind. Also, I do not own Stranger Things, just so you know. Anyway please review, and constructive criticism is fine. Until next time! BYE!


	5. The Government

Authors notes: I'm back! I really hope you guys are enjoying this, please tell me what I can do better Anyway, please review, it helps me a lot. Also, favorite and follow. On with the story!

Back at the house, the boys were cleaning El up. They saw that she had slap marks and bruises all over her.

"Troy is sick", Mike scoffed.

"Asshole", Lucas huffed.

"Mouth-breather", El said dryly and looked at the boys. They couldn't help but smile at her when she said that.

"How are you feeling", Mike asked, concerned. The boys started giggling and making kissing noises. Mike glared at them and they stopped.

"I'm fine", she said, then crying in pain when Mike put cream on a cut.

"He told me that… He called you guys losers and said he rescued me from you guys. He told me I would be his girlfriend and when I basically said no, he hit me, multiply times. Then I slapped him, and he… he punched me… it- it- it hurt", Eleven said starting to cry.

"It's ok", Mike said comforting her.

"Ya, were here now, and we won't let him hurt you again", Lucas said, smiling.

"I'm gonna kick Troy's fucking ass", Mike said, anger in his eyes.

"We'll help", Dustin said and the other boys nodded.

"We can't let Joyce, my mom, or Hopper see her, or else were in deep shit", Mike said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital", Lucas said.

"First thing they'll do in call our parents, and what if someone from the lab knows we're there and gets her", Mike exclaimed.

"The people from the lab are dead, remember", Lucas said as if it were obvious.

"We don't know for sure, there could be more", Dustin said matter-of-fact-ly.

"We can't hide her from them forever, Joyce will pick her up sometime", Lucas said looking at El.

"Then what do you suggest we do" Mike said in a this-is-the-only-way tone.

"Tell them what happen, we can get Troy possibly kicked out of the school", Lucas said.

"Ya, what if Troy still wants to hurt her", Dustin added, looking Mike strait in the eye.

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. Mike told the boys to stay with Eleven while he see's who it is.

Mike runs down the stairs, seeing his mom answer the door. _Dr. Brenner!_ Mike runs back up the stairs an back into the bathroom.

"We need to go, NOW", Mike screams a bit to loud.

"Why, what happened", Lucas asked, confused and worried.

"The bad men are here", Mike almost screamed.

El looked very worried as she said scaredly "Papa".

The boys were on their bikes, quickly pedaling. Eleven was probably the most worried.

Meanwhile, Karen was staring at him in shock. The boys had told her about him. How he did evil experiments on that girl and kept her locked up. He spoke,

"Hello again".

"Why are you here" she asked, anger and worry in her voice.

"I wanted to know if you've seen this girl, again", he said with no emotion, holding up an image of Eleven.

"No. Now I think you should leave", Karen exclaimed, motioning her hand toward the door.

"No, I know you have her, now give her back", he said, getting angry.

"Why, so you can do your little science experiments on an innocent little girl", Karen shot back, looking him strait in the eye.

"Just give her back", he yelled, pushing her out of the way and entering the house. "Search the house", he exclaimed, pointing in all directions.

The boys were heading toward the police station. They knew Hopper would help them. Once they were there, they slammed the door open, making Hopper jump and run toward them.

"What's wrong", Hopper asked, concerned.

"Th-The la-", Mike was cut off.

"Bad men", Eleven announced, worried.

"They're after El", Lucas added, also worried.

"All right, follow me", Hopper murmured.

Hopper lead them toward the back of the station and into a closet.

"Get in", Hopper demanded.

The boys rushed in, but Eleven hesitated.

"Eleven, get in" Lucas pleaded.

She looked at Hopper, then at the boys.

"We'll be right here", Mike assured, and she reluctantly got in, Mike holding her hand. The boys could hear El hyperventilating.

"El, be quiet" Dustin warned.

"Shut up Dustin, how would you feel if you were her. You spent your life in Hell, then right as you escape, you have a chance at going back", Lucas agued.

"I know, but I'm trying to protect her. If they hear us, she will go back, and I don't think anyone wants that", Dustin pointed out.

"Both of you, shut up", Mike warned.

Just then, they heard the door of the station open.

"Where are they", Dr. Brenner asked.

"Where are who", Hopper questioned, looking around.

"The boys and that girl", Dr. Brenner answered.

"There are a lot of boys and girls in the world", Hopper reminded.

"You know which ones I'm talking about", he grunted.

"If you're talking about your little science experiment, she's not here", he proclaimed.

"Search the place", Dr. Brenner said.

Karen called Joyce and told her what was happening. They both met at the police station.

"Shit, they're heading toward the closet", Hopper declared while running toward the closet, Joyce and Karen following.

"They're not in there", hopper shouted, standing in front of the door. By this point, Eleven is hyperventilating so much the boys are afraid she'll pass out, which she does. She almost fell on the floor, but Lucas caught her, but they made to much sound.

"Are you sure, because somethings going on in there", Brenner points out, before tasering Hopper. He slammed the door open, grabbed Eleven, and started carrying her limply. Despite being attacked by the boys, he could still walk out of the station. Hopper ran after them after getting up, followed by Karen, Joyce, the boys, and more people from the station. They were out of sight.

Authors notes: Whoa, a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review of things I can do better on and things you want to see in future chapters, and I will do the best in my power to do it, I am only 12 and my imagination for stuff like this is limited. Anyway, I will update soon, BYE!


	6. Finding Eleven

Hey guys, I'm back! So this chapter will be them trying to find Eleven and some Jancy! Don't get mad at me, I'm going to say that now! Eleven will be back, no matter what happens in this chapter! So, review, favorite and follow! Anyway, on with the story!

"Where did they go", Mike practically screamed, confusion in his voice.

"I don't know", Hopper yelled back.

"Let's split up", Dustin said.

"That could be dangerous", Joyce replied in a protective, worried tone.

Meanwhile…

"Eleven, your back. We missed you. You need to help us so people in the future can be able to do what you do", Papa said behind the glass that showed into the room Eleven was in.

"I-I want to go h-home", Eleven demanded, on the verge of tears, voice shaking.

"Now, that can't happen. _This_ is home, Eleven", Papa argued, no emotion as always. Papa stepped into the room. Eleven flinched when he grabbed her shoulders. Two more men dressed in white stepped in.

"Now Eleven, we need you to tell us where those boys are. We can use them to test that serum that might give them powers like you. We can't let them stay out on the streets, they know to much", Papa exclaimed, crouching down to meet Eleven's eyes.

"No", Eleven shouted.

"Eleven, I need you to tell me, you don't want to be put in your room, do you", Papa stated. Eleven's expression changed to very worried.

"N-No p-p-papa", Eleven pleaded.

"Then tell me, where are they", Papa repeated.

"Never! They're my friends", She screamed.

"Ok", Papa said before tasered her in the neck. She screamed in pain. Then, Brenner got thrown through the glass, along with the other men, hitting the men in the glass. She fell to the ground. They were dead. All of them.

"We need to find her", Lucas stated worriedly.

"I know", Mike replied.

"Where would they go", Dustin asked.

"THE LAB", Mike, Lucas, and Hopper realized all at the same time.

Meanwhile…

Eleven was running to the exits. She found the exits! She was shaking and hyperventilating. Right as she ran out, guards were chasing her! But also right as she got she saw all the others.

"Eleven", Mike shouted.

"Eleven, come here", Lucas yelled. They were behind the fence. How was she suppose to get through. She ran to the fence. Hopper had clippers, and he started to cut the fence. But then, two of the guards grabbed her. They started carrying her back to the lab. She was screaming.

"Let her go you bastards", Lucas screamed.

"Get the fuck off of her", Mike screamed.

They shocked here in the neck again, the other side this time.

"Eleven", Mike screamed, his voice shaking, scared that they just tasered her. Mike couldn't say anything else, he was to mad, to sad and scared, his friends were able to talk in this situation, and he didn't know how.

"ASSHOLES, GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER", Lucas screamed.

"Hopper do something", Joyce yelled. Hopper pulled out a gun and shot both of the guys carrying her away. She fell on the ground passed out. Hopper finished cutting the fence and ran and got her. They started running through the woods.

"Eleven, Eleven are you ok", Mike was yelling.

"Be quiet, we don't them to hear us", Hopper said.

They got to Mike's house and lied her down on the couch.

"We need to see if she has a pulse", Mike shouted.

"What's going on", Nancy asked while coming down the stairs, followed by Jonathan. "Oh my god, what happened."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER", Jonathan screamed.

"The lab got her", Lucas yelled.

"She doesn't have a pulse", Hopper yelled. "Wheeler, you had a thing with her, right? Come here and breath into her mouth when I tell you. One second, when I tell you, got it", Hopper asked. Mike blushed, but still went over there.

"MY SISTER DOESN'T HAVE A PULSE", Jonathan screamed, confused and scared.

"Now", Hopper yelled. "And now", He yelled again. Mike obeyed.

"She still doesn't have a pulse", Mike shouted.

"Fuck", Hopper mumbled.

"Shit, this can't be happening", Lucas said.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…" Dustin spoke while pacing back and forth.

"NOW", Hopper yelled again. "And NOW", Hopper yelled yet again. Eleven shot up.

"Oh, thank god", Lucas whispered.

"Oh my god", Dustin stated.

Mike wasn't saying anything, he was crying into Eleven. Nancy, Joyce, and Karen were at Eleven's side. Eleven was holding her neck. _It hurt_ , she thought.

"Mike", she grabbed his hand, and he leaned in and kissed her. The boys weren't teasing his, it was weird. They were _happy_ , smiling and clapping and cheering, it was nice. _He would hear the teasing_ _later_ , he thought. Nancy then leaned in and kissed Jonathan. Jonathan looked shocked, but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry", Nancy mumbled. "It's absolutely fine", Jonathan said smiling. "What about Steve", Jonathan asked confused. "I broke up with him, for you", Nancy said smiling.

"Are you ok", Mike asked.

"I'm fine", Eleven answered.

"The Snow Balls tomorrow", Mike smiled.

"Are there two shock marks on your neck", Lucas asked concerned.

"Yes", She responded, her voice shaking, tears filling her eyes as she held her neck.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-", Lucas stuttered before being cut off by Eleven, "It's ok, Lucas".

"I love you, El", Mike said sincerely.

"What's love", Eleven asked, confused.

"It's when you get butterflys in your stomach when your with the person you love. You like them more than a friend, and you would do anything for them", Mike explained.

"Mike", Eleven said.

"Yea", Mike responded.

"I love you too", Eleven blushed.

"Great", Mike said louder than planned, smiling like crazy.

"Jonathan", Nancy said. "Let's go get some alone time in my room", Nancy smiled.

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! I wanted to do more Jancy, but I didn't know where to work it in. Next chapter will have more Jancy! They got Eleven back! I told you guys she would be back. Who kills off Eleven! Uh-ha, not me! Please review, It helps me tons! Until next time, BYE! (By the way, happy early Thanksgiving!)


	7. The Cut

Authors Notes: Hey guys! I'm back once again! Don't worry, I didn't forget to update today! Sorry, I was having a sleepover and lost track of time:D! Anyway, more Jancy! On with the story!

They were at Mike's house, as always. Eleven had been learning to play D&D. The boys would tell her the spells and monsters and what to do at your turn. She had pulled up a chair and was sitting and watching. Meanwhile, Jonathan was in Nancy's room. He had just discussed going to the dance at their school together. She loved the idea and said she wanted to go to the dance with him. _Jonathan makes me so happy,_ she thought. Just then, Jonathan leaned in and kissed her lips. She was surprised, but didn't pull away. She kissed back. And before they knew it, Jonathan was holding her waist, and Nancy was holding his head. She smiled. "I love you", Jonathan admitted, smiling. "I love you too", She smiled.

"Fu-reak", Dustin covered up his cuss word. The boys were trying not to cuss in front Eleven, figuring it was best if she didn't repeat these words.

"Dustin, it's fine. I already know these words", El smiled.

"Great! FUCK", Dustin screamed. Eleven giggled, while the boys shot him glares.

"Oh, come on! She'll hear them anyways! Plus, we all know them! She'll be fine", Dustin exclaimed. The boys just shrugged started playing again.

"Fireball", Lucas screamed.

"Cast protection", Dustin screamed.

"Fireball".

"Protection".

"Fireball", Will screams.

"14", all the boys scream. (Sorry if this is not right. My point is, he killed the monster)

After Mike does his whole scene, the boys ask if Eleven gets it. She nods and all the boys cheer.

"We can find how to work her in tomorrow at AV club", Lucas claimed. Eleven had joined AV club with the boys to spend more time with them. They decided to all sit down and go through a book of monsters and their weaknesses from D&D. El didn't mind doing anything if it's with her friends. But then, she felt a stitch in her side, and it hurt really bad. She grabbed her side. She was sitting in between Lucas and Mike, and they both felt her jerk.

"Are you ok", Mike asked concerned.

"Fine", she tried to say while holding her side.

"Are you sure", Lucas questioned lifting up her shirt just enough to see if she had a cut or bruise.(Relax, they are kids, and it's Mileven, he's just worried about his cru-friend, hahahaha, jk) There was a huge cut with blood gushing out of it, and a slug came out. Eleven screamed as she saw the slug. Lucas took it off her and threw it, then took off his bandana and held it against her cut.

"How didn't you notice this, El", Will asked.

"I did", She answered.

"Why didn't you tell us", Lucas asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys", She replied.

"Well worry us next time", Mike added.

"Is there more in there", Dustin asked.

"I-I don't think so", El answered.

"How'd it get there, in your belly", Lucas asked. By this point she's lying on the ground, all the boys surrounding her. She wasn't in much pain anymore, now that it was out.

"This morning, I was running through the kitchen to get to the bathroom because I heard Will gagging in there, but I tried to turn and I fell and cut my side. But then I got right back up, for Will, and ran to the bathroom. He came out and I asked him if he was ok. He said yes, but I knew he wasn't. So I went in the bathroom and saw a slug in the sink. It started crawling toward me, but my side hurt, so I lifted my shirt to see it, and the slug jumped in. It hurt, and I was scared, but I didn't want anyone to worry about me, I want you guys to have fun, not worry", she started to cry.

"But the cut didn't penetrate all the way through your belly, otherwise you'd be dead", Dustin stated, "It's just a deep cut".

"It hurts", Eleven frowned.

"We should take you to my mom", Mike said.

"No", Eleven said.

"Why", Mike asked confused.

"What if they take her to the hospital and the bad men are there", Lucas said.

"We will tell her not to take her there", Mike said.

"She will tell us they won't be there and she'll take her anyway", Will said.

"Then what do we do", Mike asked.

"We can put some peroxide on it and bandage it", Lucas said. Just then, Eleven yelped in pain again as more blood gushed out. Lucas, Mike, Will, and Dustin shared worried expressions. Then Eleven passed out. They rushed her to the bathroom and lied her on the ground. Lucas got out the peroxide and put it all over her cut.

"Should we stitch it", Mike asked.

"Yes", Dustin said.

"No, what If more slugs are in there", Lucas said. Then El woke up.

"El, are there more slugs in there", Lucas asked.

"No", Eleven said.

"How do you know", Mike asked.

"I don't feel them anymore. I felt them in my skin, I don't anymore", Eleven said.

"Ok, you heard her, stitch her up, Lucas", Mike said.

"Why me", Lucas asked, his voice shaking.

"Because you took the health class, you're the only one who knows how", Mike explained.

"Fine, if she dies it's not my fault", Lucas said.

"Die", Eleven asked worried.

"No, you won't die", Mike said.

"Shouldn't we put her to sleep", Lucas said.

"No, we don't have anything to do that with", Mike replied.

"Just do it", Dustin said. Mike grabbed Elevens hand and told her not to move. Eleven screamed in pain, luckily Mike's mom and dad weren't home. But Nancy was.

Jonathan leaned in to kiss Nancy. Nancy heard the scream and pushed Jonathan away.

"Did you hear that", Nancy asked, "Eleven". They both ran down the stairs. They ran in the bathroom to see Eleven on the floor and Lucas about to stitch a cut on her belly up. She also saw Will pacing back and forth repeating the sentence "This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault". Dustin is also pacing back and forth, but he just looks worried. Mike is holding Elevens hand telling her to be still.

"What's going on", Nancy's voice sounds worried as she rushes to Eleven's side.

"Just do it", Mike says.

"I'm trying. If Will could shut the fuck up, and Dustin and Will could stop pacing", Lucas said stressfully. After they heard this, they both sat down and stopped talking. Lucas put the needle into her skin and she screamed, but didn't move. Lucas stopped stitching when she screamed.

"I-I'm sorry", Lucas's voice shook.

"Don't stop, keep going", Mike yelled. Lucas kept going, and he was doing it well. When he finished, El had lost a lot of blood, Lucas had tears coming out of his eyes as he had never had to hurt someone who was not hurting him as they screamed for him to stop. He felt horrible.

Mike was also crying into Eleven, saying stuff like, "Please don't be dead. Please wake up. Eleven can you hear me". Nancy and Jonathan were trying to wake her up. They felt a heart beat. They knew she didn't loose a lot of blood and would probably be fine. Eleven opened her eyes and held her stomach. They had stitched it and bandaged it.

"Oh, thank god", Nancy, Jonathan, and Mike said at the same time. Eleven started to sit up as Mike helped her, but Lucas slowly lied her back down.

"Don't sit up yet, wait a little while", Lucas said.

"Looks like that health class came in handy", Mike said smiling. Lucas smiled back, glad to know he hadn't murdered someone. Mike carried El to bed and the boys went home.

Hey guys! I know, I know, this is not realistic, but neither is the Demagorgan and the Upside Down, so don't judge! I know stuff is happening everyday, but I think it is more interesting than a normal life, so again, DON'T JUDGE! I's a only's 12'sa! Lol, so please favorite, follow and REVIEW! By the way, looong chapter! Also, do you think I should continue this, I don't know if you guys still like it, so tell me if I should or not. Until next time, BYE!


	8. School

Authors notes: I'm back for the second time today! So, I know action is the main thing in every chapter, but I like it this way. So if you don't, I respect that, but please just read a different fanfic, next chapter I will do less action, it will kind of be a review of what has happened! Also, I want to tell you guys to go and read ReySkywalker112's fanfic "Even Stranger Things", it's awesome! So, on with the story!

"Good morning, beautiful", Mike sat on the end of her bed. Mike had spent the night at Will's for El's first day of school

"Good morning, Mike", El exclaimed excitingly.

"Are you excited for school", Mike looked very excited, "Tonight's the SnowBall".

El's eyes lit up, "Yes Mike, are we going together", She questioned.

"Of course", Mike said.

"Will mouth breather be at school", She asked

"I won't let them hurt you", Mike said.

"Promise", She giggled.

"Promise", He giggled also.

She got up and started to get ready. She put on an outfit Nancy picked out and told her to wear it her first day since it would be cold. It consisted of black tights, a black skirt, an icy blue shirt, and ankle boots. El loved the outfit, she thought it make her look pretty. She gelled her hair like Nancy told her to, and put in a headband that matched her shirt. Then her, Mike, and Will brushed their teeth. They went down to breakfast, which was Eggos, and were out the door.

"Are you excited, El", Will asked.

"Uh-huh", El said, but Mike could feel her nervousness.

"It'll be alright", Mike nearly whispered, but Eleven heard him. Once they got there, they met up with the rest of the gang. They all were greeted.

"How are your stiches", Lucas asked.

"Good, they hurt though", Eleven answered pulling up her shirt a bit so they could see. Just then, Troy walked up to them.

"Well well, look who we have here", Troy said to El. "And she got stiches", he said hitting her scar, and she winced a little.

"Leave her alone, Troy", Mike said.

"Back off", Lucas said.

"Or what", Troy said hitting her side again. Mike started to step forward, but then Troy fell over into the bike racks. Eleven wiped the blood from her nose and started to walk away, but Troy grabbed her arm and whispered, "I'll see you later". She pushed him back with her arms and he landed in the bike racks again. All of their firsts classes was History. They stopped at their lockers to get their books, when a boy walks up to El.

"Are you new to the school", a stranger asks.

"Ya", she said, but it sounded like a question. The boys were staring at El and James Anderson, Troy's friend.

"Your cute", He said, starting to put his hand on her face, but she batted it away, and the boys started giggling.

"You wanna go out sometime", He asked.

"I have a boyfriend", she snapped back, pointing at Mike. His face was really red.

"You're with frogface? I could be a way better boyfriend, and way better looking", he scoffed.

"Bite me", she said the phrase Lucas says, he had taught her it. She walked away with the boys as they were laughing.

"Great job using that _in school_ ", Lucas said, laughing.

"Well sorry. He was being a jackass", El said to Lucas. The boys starting laughing even more.

"We taught her our language well", Dustin laughed.

At lunch, the boys were just chatting, when James came back.

"Hey, beautiful", He said.

"Go away. I have a boyfriend. I don't like you. Your friends with mouthbreather", El stated dryly. James looked cofused.

"Troy", Lucas said, "Also known as mouthbreather".

"Come on, you haven't even really met me, give me a chance", he said.

"Fine. My name is El. What's yours", she said looking at him.

"My names Marcus, nice to me-", He was cut off.

"I'm bored", El started eating again. The boys were dying of laughter.

After school, they gang decided to go to the woods and play. They were going to play hide-and- seek. Mike was counting. El went farther into the woods to get a better hiding spot, when she heard something behind her. She turned around so quick she almost got whiplash.

"What's up, freak".

Authors notes: So hi guys. Cliffhanger, haha. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy. Please follow, favorite, and review, it helps a lot, and thanks to you who do review. Until next time, BYE!


	9. Mouthbreather

Authors notes: Hey guys I know I'm super duper late, SO SORRY! I have been really busy with school, BUT IM BACK, right? Lol, please follow, fav, and review! Oh yeah! I know I said it would be a review chapter, but I noticed the cliffhanger is action, so NEXT chapter will be review, Anyway, on with the story(Finally, lol)!

It was Troy, and James was with him. Eleven started hyperventilating. He walked closer to her, and she panicked.

"Get away from me, mouthbreathers", Eleven said.

"No, beautiful, come here", James exclaimed.

"Just let me leave, and nobody gets hurts", Eleven starting backing away.

"Get over here", Troy screamed. Then, Troy and James started to lift off the ground, higher and higher.

"Let us down, freak", Troy yelled, "You're just a freak, that's all you'll ever be".

"Fuck off", She yelled back.

"Awwwww, the freak thinks she's all cool saying cuss words", Troy retorted, "Once I get down, I'm killing you and all the other losers, you got that, freak". Just then, Troy got slammed against the tree and hit his head. Then El dropped him from where he was, which was about ten feet up, and then dropped James from about five feet. She walks over to them.

"Don't you EVER even think of coming toward me or my friends ever again, do YOU understand", she shouted. Little did she know her friends were behind her, standing in shock. After she yelled this, she passed out cold on the ground. Her friends ran over to her. After about two minutes she woke back up. Mike grabbed her hand, and Lucas rubbed her back like he had way back when they were in the gym at school, she liked that, but she liked Mike holding her hand better.

"Wow", Mike spoke what they all were thinking.

"Mental", Dustin exclaimed.

"What the HELL just happened", Lucas asked, obviously still shocked.

"Sorry", her voice was so small and little. She looked down at the ground like she was in trouble.

"No, were not mad", Mike said.

"Not at all, you were protecting us", Lucas said.

"Is mouthbreather alive", Eleven asked as Mike wiped the blood from her nose and Lucas got the blood off her ear. She started to get up, then grabbed her head and fell back down with a screech of pain.

"Are you alright", Mike asked grabbing her head.

"Dude, give her some space, calm down, and stop screaming", Lucas said slowly pushing Mike back some.

"Head…hurts", Eleven tried to get out.

"We should take you home", Will said.

"Can you walk", Dustin asked.

"Ya", Eleven answered standing up, she was yelping in pain at basically every other move she made. Then, when she finally stood up, she almost fell, but Lucas caught her, again.

"Here, I got you", Mike said picking her up into his arms. They walked home, Mike carrying Eleven, Lucas pushing both his and Mike's bike, and Will and Dustin just walking. When they finally made it home, Mike lied Eleven down on the couch. She was asleep.

"THAT was badass", Dustin exclaimed.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up", Lucas said hitting his friend in the arm.

"Do we wake her up, it's only five P.M.", Mike said.

"No, she's probably drained", Dustin said.

I'm sorry this is so short, don't worry, I will update soon! My friend is coming over and I need to stop typing. AT LEAST I UPDATED, right? Anyway, follow, fav, and review! Until next time, BYE!


	10. Will Problems

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back! Again, I'm so sorry! I was busy with school, and then with Christmas But guess what I got for Christmas?! AN ELEVEN DRESS, SOCKS, SHOES, AND JACKET!:) Sorry had to get that off my chest;) Also, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Anyway, like I said, a review chapter (It's not very much of a review chapter, more just like not as much action, sorry, I didn't know how to go along with a review chapter without it sounding cheesy, but some Will stuff, so points for that, right?). On with ze story!

The boys had planned a sleepover for this Friday at Mike's house. It was Friday, and they had one subject left, but at the moment they were heading to lunch.

"So, will El be coming over with us to Mike's, Will", Lucas questioned.

"No, her and Nancy are doing 'girl stuff'", Will said.

"Where is El by the way", Dustin asked.

"We have to go get her from English", Mike said.

"Wasn't she supposed to meet us right around here", Will asked.

"Ya, she was", Lucas added.

"What do you think happened", Mike asked.

"Maybe she got detention", Dustin guessed.

"That doesn't sound like her", Lucas said.

"Let's just go find her", Mike said.

As they rounded around the corner to El's English class, they saw Troy push El against a locker.

"Hey, remember yesterday, bitch", Troy said.

"Ya, and you think you would have learned your lesson about messing with me or most importantly, my friends", El said as she turned away from him and walked away.

When she saw Mike she blushed and said, "Sorry you had to see me all weak".

"I don't know, he seems madder that you didn't fight back", Lucas said staring at Troy punching his locker.

"How is he not dead", Dustin asked.

"I don't know but I wish he was", El said.

"Me too" the boys said it unison.

"Well, let's go to lunch", Will said.

Once they sat done, a girl approached, it was Max.

"Hey. El, right", Max asked smiling.

"That would me", El said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school", Max said to El.

"Oh, sorry I was hanging out with Nancy today. But I could see if you could come too", El smiled.

"Sure, that sounds fun. You know that piece-of-shit Troy", Max said.

"Ya, I know fuck-face", El replied.

"Ya, I think you and me will get along", Max smiled.

Once they all got to Mike's, El introduced Max and Nancy to each other, and Nancy said it would be great to have El's friend go with them. The boys went to Mike's room.

"So, Lucas, have something to tell us", Mike said as the boys stared eagerly at Lucas.

"W-what do you mean", Lucas stuttered.

"Come on, we all can see you have a major crush on Max", Dustin said.

"No-", Lucas sighed, "Maybe a little".

"We saw the way you kept staring at her", Will said.

"Fucking stalkers", Lucas laughed.

"So, when are you asking her out", Dustin asked.

"What! I can't do that, she would reject me, and then it will be awkward and El might lose her friend", Lucas said.

"Come on, don't be a little bitch", Dustin said.

"Wow, think how far we've come since November", Mike said.

"I know. It seems like we've known El forever now", Lucas said.

"The year is almost over, it's the 29th", Will stated.

"Which means we can put all the bad things that happened this year behind us", Mike said.

"Eleven was the only good thing that we gained out of the bad events" Dustin exclaimed.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. To have my friend back and El", Mike said.

Just after that, Will felt that familiar turning feeling in his stomach.

"I gotta use the bathroom, be right back", Will said running up the stairs.

"Will is probably got to throw up another slug", Lucas said.

"Let's go see", Dustin said standing up.

Once up the stairs, the boys put their ears to the door. They heard the gagging. Eleven ran up the stairs because she heard it too. She was about to say something to Will, but Lucas cupped her mouth and told her to be quiet, nicely, of course. It sounded like he was screaming! They needed to get in fast. But, the boys couldn't open the lock. So, Eleven used her nail, which was longer than the boys, to turn the lock. She got it undone!

"Nice", Mike said.

She turned the handle and they didn't see Will. They looked in the sink to find a giant, green slug. Eleven screamed at the slug, because she still was haunted by the memories of the slug in her stomach.

"Oh, good, he isn't being attacked. It's probably just the sounds of the Upside Down", Dustin said. Lucas punched him in the arm.

"Ow", Dustin said.

"Guys, I already know he can go into the Upside Down", El said.

"Wait, how", Lucas asked.

"Remember, he had to go there to find me", El replied. Just then, Will appeared on the floor.

"Hey, how'd you guys get in here", Will asked.

"Eleven picked the lock with her nail", Dustin answered.

"Why", Will questioned.

"Because we heard you gagging", El said.

"I'm fine. You guys don't have to bust into everywhere I go. Jeez, I'm leaving", Will said angrily while pushing El and Lucas out of his way.

"What's wrong with him", Dustin asked.

"No clue", Eleven said.

Authors Notes: So, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I will try as hard as I can to get another one out soon.

Again, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! And, I'm releasing the greatness of Stranger Things to one of my Besties, and she's lovin' it! I am currently obsessed with Zodiac signs, and she is my Zodiac buddy. I am a Virgo, and she is a Cancer. I can't wait for summer, and summer camp ( I know that is totally off topic, lol) ANYWAY, please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! See you next year, BYE!


End file.
